


Papier dekoracyjny

by deanmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Lucyfer ma sklep, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucyfer zachichotał pod nosem i ruszył w kierunku zaplecza, na sekundę lub dwie zostawiając wysokiego bruneta samego. Wrócił z rękoma pełnymi rolek papieru dekoracyjnego, które niespiesznie położył na ladzie i rozwinął każdą po kolei.</p><p>Zielone oczy klienta rozświetliły się magicznie, a szeroki, szczery uśmiech wkradł się na jego wąskie wargi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papier dekoracyjny

Lucyfer przekręcił klucz w drzwiach od swojego sklepu z dekoracjami świątecznymi i podszedł do przestronnej lady, by móc, jak co dzień, przeliczyć zarobione pieniądze. Godzina zamknięcia lokalu wybiła niecałe dwie minuty temu i, będąc w pełni zadowolonym z dzisiejszego zarobku i ilości klienteli, nacisnął duży guziczek kasy. Szufladka z banknotami wysunęła się z głośnym brzdękiem.

– Lucyfer, ja już się zwijam – oznajmił Baltazar zakładający na głowę puszystą czapkę, i stanął w przejściu prowadzącym na zaplecze.

Jasnowłosy sprzedawca nieobecnie kiwnął głową, a następnie założył okulary na nos i powoli zaczął wyciągać banknoty z przegródek, dokładnie przeliczacjąc każdy z nich. Podrapał się po karku, po czym zerknął na zegar z kukułką wiszący na ścianie, wciąż zdając się nie zauważać obecności drugiego mężczyzny, który z założonymi rękami nonszalancko opierał się o futrynę.

– Lucyfer?

– Tak, tak, słyszałem. – Blondyn machnął dłonią w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. – Pozdrów Gabriela. Wesołych świąt i szczęśliwego... – urwał znacząco, chcąc dać Baltazarowi do zrozumienia, że ich rozmowa dobiegła końca.

– A ty tu niby zostaniesz? Sam? – zapytał, a czyste niedowierzanie pobrzmiewało w jego głosie.

Odpowiedział mu gburowaty pomruk. Baltazar zmarszczył brwi.

– Przecież jest dwudziesty czwarty grudnia.

– I właśnie dlatego powinieneś już iść, Balthy, dam sobie radę. Nie jestem dzieckiem. Właściwie to jestem starszy od ciebie, więc powinieneś się mnie słuchać. – Lucyfer włożył pieniądze do kasy i zamknął ją, niezbyt delikatnie.

Okulary, wcześniej spoczywające na nosie sprzedawcy, teraz znalazły się na jego jasnych, rozczochranych włosach. Odwrócił się w stronę towarzysza, spoglądając na niego z wyzywającym błyskiem w oku.

– Chcesz spędzić Wigilię w sklepie? Serio? – Lucyfer wzruszył ramionami. – Dlaczego nie przyjdziesz do nas? Gabriel z pewnością się ucieszy na widok swojego _kochanego_ braciszka.

– W to nie wątpię. Ale mam tu do załatwienia bardzo ważne sprawy, niecierpiące zwłoki i tak dalej...

Baltazar westchnął ostentacyjnie, będąc wyraźnie zirytowanym zachowaniem starszego mężczyzny, który uparcie tkwił w przekonaniu, że te święta spędzi w otoczeniu zwiędłej jemioły, ostrokrzewu i figurek reniferów.

Bowiem Lucyfer Milton nigdy nie należał do osób lubujących się w spędzaniu najróżniejszych uroczystości w towarzystwie... ogólnie; ludzi. Preferował spokojne, jednoosobowe przyjęcie w jego ulubionym fotelu, z jego ulubioną książką, przy dźwiękach kolęd w wykonaniu jego ulubionego black–metalowego zespołu. Ale dlaczego nikt nie rozumiał, że to była jego definicja idealnaych świąt? – tego nie wiedział, jednak postanowił się tym nie przejmować.

– Słuchaj, dziękuję za zaproszenie. Naprawdę. Ale po prostu nie mam ochoty na... – wykonał dziwny, energiczny gest rękoma – na przebywanie w towarzystwie innych osób. Kot na mnie czeka – dodał po namyśle, jakby ten fakt zmieniał postać rzeczy.

– Nie masz kota. – Baltazar popatrzył na niego poważnie.

– Nie mam kota – przyznał szczerze. – Ale gdybym miał, na pewno by na mnie czekał – powiedział sam do siebie. – Mam za to butelkę whisky. I ta whisky jest baardzo niecierpliwa. Wymagająca wręcz. Zrozum, muszę się jej pozbyć.

– Jesteś... niemożliwy. – Zaśmiał się pod nosem.

Baltazar podszedł do wieszaka, na którym zawieszony był granatowy i czarny płaszcz, a następnie sięgnął po eleganckie, ciemnoniebieskie okrycie i narzucił je na siebie. Wyciągnął z kieszeni szare rękawiczki i gruby szal i kilkanaście sekund później był gotów do wyjścia.

W przeciwieństwie do Lucyfera.

– Na pewno zostajesz? – Baltazar poprawił swoją czapkę i zmierzył przyjaciela podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

Lucyfer kiwnął głową.

Baltazar i tak nie uwierzył.

– W takim razie wesołych świąt, stary.

– Wesołych – mruknął sprzedawca, poprawiając okulary zsuwające się na jego czoło.

W następnej chwili usłyszał dźwięk zamykanych drzwi, a potem kompletna cisza wypełniła przytulne pomieszczenie.

Sklepik pełen był świątecznych dekoracji; różnokolorowych bombek na choinkę, świecących lampek, łańcuchów, zawieszanych aniołków. Szafki uginały się pod mnóstwem zapachowych świeczek i pięknie ozdobionych świeczników, na ścianach wisiały ogromne wieńce pachnące lasem i świeżym śniegiem, a pluszowe bałwanki, renifery, podobizny Mikołaja i inne maskotki zalegały na wysokich regałach. Wszystkie meble i podłoga wykonane były z mahoniowego drewna w przyjemnym, ciemnym odcieniu, nadając wnętrzu charakter górskiego domku, przepełnionego ciepłem i radością.

Leniwy uśmiech wpełzł na przystojną twarz blondyna, przez co wokół jego oczu i ust pojawiły się delikatne zmarszczki.

Sielankowy nastrój przerwało walenie do drzwi. Lucyfer szybko odwrócił się w kierunku wejścia, zaalarmowany nieczęsto spotykanym dudnieniem, i westchnął ciężko widząc osobę stojącą przed jego sklepikiem. Przelotnie zerknął na zegar; zarówno mała jak i duża wskazówka znajdowała się na szóstce, a to oznaczało, że już od ponad piętnastu minut sklep był nieczynny. Jak widać, nie do wszystkich to docierało.

Podszedł do drzwi, przekręcił klucz i otworzył je na oścież, wpuszczając nieznajomego do środka.

Młody – w każdym razie młodszy od niego – i niesamowicie wysoki mężczyzna wszedł do pomieszczenia niczym burza, przynosząc ze sobą zimne, przeszywające powietrze, przez co Lucyfer mocniej okrył się swoim ciemnozielonym, grubym swetrem pokrytym obrzydliwymi, świątecznymi wzorkami.

Nie był to strój, w którym chciałby się komukolwiek pokazać, lecz Baltazar zasugerował, że to upewni ich klientów, iż sprzedawca nie jest jakimś ponurym snobem i zachęci ich do kupowania większej ilości towaru, a może i sprawi, że stali bywalcy polecą sklep pana Miltona swoim znajomym, a ci znajomi swoim znajomym. Lucyfer powiedział jedynie, że to naprawdę durny pomysł i nie widzi w nim głębszego sensu, ale przyszedł w okropnym swetrze – otrzymanym od Gabriela, to trzeba dodać – do pracy.

Jak się okazało – Lucyfer po wielu próbach wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć – klienci, a zwłaszcza ich kobiecay odłam, byli zachwyceni jego poczuciem humoru i estetyki i komplementowali wspaniałą część garderoby. Na szczęście, Lucyfer nie tkwił sam w cierpieniu spowodowanym zażenowaniem, ponieważ i Baltazar założył swój świąteczny, czerwono–biały sweter, a na czubku jego głowy dumnie prezentowała się czapka Świętego Mikołaja.

Blondyn powrócił do teraźniejszości, gdy wysoki nieznajomy energicznym ruchem dłoni strzepnął ze swojego skórzanego płaszcza płatki śniegu i dłonią przeczesał przydługie włosy, w których również ostał się biały puch. Jego policzki i czubek nosa pokryte były uroczą czerwienią, i Lucyfer siłą woli powstrzymał uśmiech cisnący się mu na usta, przypominając sobie, że powinien być wściekły na przybysza za tak nagłą, niespodziewaną wizytę.

– Hej – klient powiedział szybko i uśmiechnął się niezręcznie, obnażając rządek białych, równych zębów. – Wiem, że jest późno i pewnie już dawno zamknąłeś sklep, i nie powinienem się tak dobijać, ale bardzo pilnie potrzebuję papieru do dekoracji, a tu akurat było zaświecone światło, więc pomyślałem, że jest jeszcze otwarte, ale chyba się pomyliłem, i jesteś moją jedyną deską ratunku, proszę, powiedz, że masz na sprzedaż papier dekoracyjny. – Mężczyzna wziął głęboki wdech po swej imponująco długiej przemowie i błagalnie spojrzał w oczy Lucyfera.

Sprzedawca uniósł wysoko brwi, uśmiechając się lekko.

– No popatrz, strudzony wędrowcze, tak się składa, że posiadam papier do dekoracji w przystępnej cenie.

Widoczna ulga wymalowała się na twarzy nieznajomego.

– Cena nie gra roli, naprawdę. Zapłacę każde pieniądze za ten cholerny papier.

Lucyfer zachichotał pod nosem i ruszył w kierunku zaplecza, na sekundę lub dwie zostawiając wysokiego bruneta samego. Wrócił z rękoma pełnymi rolek papieru dekoracyjnego, które niespiesznie położył na ladzie i rozwinął każdą po kolei.

Zielone oczy klienta rozświetliły się magicznie, a szeroki, szczery uśmiech wkradł się na jego wąskie wargi. Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, czerwoną i trzęsącą się, by dokładniej obejrzeć towar.

– Tak przy okazji, jestem Sam. – Ta sama dłoń, która chwilkę wcześniej badała papier, wystawiona była w stronę Lucyfera w geście przywitania.

Lucyfer ujął dłoń Sama i ścisnął lekko, zauważając, że w dotyku skóra bruneta przypominała lód. I chyba była także nim pokryta, ale postanowił się nie przyglądać – Baltazar twierdził, że to przerażało nabywców.

– Lucyfer. Miło cię poznać, Sam. – Uśmiechnął się dziko i niechętnie puścił dłoń drugiego mężczyzny. Spojrzał znacząco na ladę. – I co, któryś przypadł ci do gustu?

– Tak – odpowiedział Sam, jeszcze chwilę wpatrując się w niebieskie oczy blondyna. Otrząsnął się natychmiast i również przeniósł wzrok na stertę kolorowych papierów. – Tak, tak... – odparł nieco speszony. – Poproszę ten. I ten. – Wskazał palcem zielony papier w główki reniferów. – I jeszcze te dwa. Och, i ten!

Sprzedawca, marszcząc brwi, zwijał kolejne rolki i odkładał je na bok.

– Widzę, że czeka cię dużo pakowania.

Sam dziarsko pokiwał głową, przez co jeden kosmyk brązowych włosów opadł na jego twarz, lecz szybko założył go za ucho i bardziej pochylił się nad ladą.

– Mhmm – mruknął cicho. – Wraz z bratem i znajomymi zorganizowaliśmy sobie małą Wigilijkę. Z racji tego, że co roku każde z nas samotnie spędza święta, postanowiliśmy się spotkać i celebrować razem. Tylko, oczywiście, zapomniałem kupić ten głupi papier do dekoracji, bo dosłownie od samego rana miałem tyle na głowie... – Sam zamknął usta tak, jakby właśnie rozpowiedział najpilniej strzeżoną tajemnicę rządu, i podrapał się po policzku. Uwadze Lucyfera nie umknęły pogłębiające się rumieńce wysokiego bruneta. – Wybacz, zanudzam. Z pewnością masz lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż słuchanie ględzenia całkowicie nieznajomego ci faceta. Musisz zamknąć sklep, wrócić do domu, a ja cię tu niepotrzebnie trzymam. Mój błąd, przepraszam. Ile będzie za ten papier? Zapłacę i, obiecuję, znikam z twojego sklepu i życia. No, chyba że za rok znów czegoś zapomnę, wtedy... – Sam zamilkł, widząc Lucyfera wyszczerzającego zęby w wilczym uśmiechu. Zamknął oczy i usta i wypuścił powietrze nosem. – Przepraszam, znowu to robię.

– Nie, Sam, naprawdę, nie ma problemu – powiedział beztrosko, cudem powstrzymując się przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem. – Rozmowny jesteś.

– Tak mówią. Wybacz, zwykle się tak nie zachowuję. Tylko dzisiaj tak jakoś... ugh, nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. Tak czy inaczej – Sam _sprytnie_ zmienił temat – ile płacę?

Blondyn podrapał się po nasadzie nosa, z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku wpatrując się w wyraźnie zestresowanego mężczyznę.

– Osiem dolców.

Sam zgrabnie wyciągnął portfel z kieszeni, następnie położył na ladzie banknot o nominale dziesięciu dolarów i chwycił do ręki siatkę ze szczelnie zapakowanym papierem.

– Reszty nie trzeba, to za twój cenny czas.

Lucyfer zaśmiał się głośno.

– Nie wiem czy mój czas jest taki cenny – odparł, szczerze rozbawiony.

– Nie spieszysz się do domu, do rodziny? – Blondyn uniósł brwi. Sam znów zamknął oczy, lecz tym razem zacisnął również szczękę. Ładnie zarysowaną szczękę. – Jezu, wybacz, jeśli to zbyt osobiste pytanie. Nie znamy się, nie musisz mi nic o sobie mówić.

– W zasadzie, to i tak nie mam nic do stracenia. W moim mieszkaniu może czekać na mnie tylko pełna butelka whisky.

Lucyfer wiedział, że nie powinien zdradzać takich informacji nieznajomym – powinien powiedzieć, że czekał na niego ktoś, ktokolwiek, kto by zauważył jego dłuższą nieobecność – lecz od Sama wręcz emanowało przyjazne nastawienie, które jedynie upewniło blondyna, że wysoki mężczyzna nie miał w planach wyjątkowo krwawego morderstwa niewinnego sprzedawcy ze sklepiku z sezonowymi dekoracjami.

Milton przekrzywił głowę, gdy na czole Sama ujrzał zmarszczki sugerujące, że brunet nad czymś rozmyśla, jednak siedział cicho, komentarze zostawiając dla siebie.

– Powiedz, jeśli jestem zbyt nachalny; czyli nie masz żadnych planów na dzisiaj? – zapytał ostrożnie.

Lucyfer zawahał się przez moment.

– No wiesz, ta butelka sama się nie opróżni...

Sam zagryzł dolną wargę i nieśmiało wlepił wzrok w kolorowe papiery, jakby specjalnie unikając wzroku Lucyfera.

– Słuuchaj, um... tylko sobie nie myśl, że jestem jakimś świrem...

– W żadnym wypadku – wtrącił zachęcająco, widząc, jak trudne dla Sama było zadanie nurtującego go pytania.

Brunet uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Zdaniem Lucyfera; słodko. Nie powiedziałby tego na głos.

– Skoro i tak nie masz co robić, a dziś jest Boże Narodzenie, a w Boże Narodzenie nikt nie powinien być sam, to, um, nie miałbyś ochoty się do nas przyłączyć?

Od samego początku ten brunet wydał się Lucyferowi interesujący, ale czy na tyle, by zgodzić się na jego propozycję? Wizja spędzenia świąt w towarzystwie wysokoprocentowych trunków była bardzo kusząca, ale i... przygnębiająca. Nie żeby spędzał Gwiazdkę w inny sposób od ponad kilkunastu lat, ale czy był gotów – czy chciał – przerwać alkoholową tradycję przeżywania różnorakich uroczystości przed telewizorem? Znów musiałby integrować się z ludźmi, a tego wprost nienawidził, lecz w odpowiednim towarzystwie... Kto wie?

– Wszystkich nieznajomych zapraszasz do siebie na Wigilię czy po prostu mogę się czuć zaszczycony?

– Cóż, z pewnością jesteś pierwszym nieznajomym, którego zaprosiłem do siebie na Wigilię – odparł z niewinnym uśmieszkiem. Lucyfer przygryzł wewnętrzną stronę swojego policzka.

– A tak na poważnie?

– Śmiertelnie poważnie. No weź, przecież zawsze znajdzie się jedno wolne miejsce dla _strudzonego wędrowca_.

Blondyn niezręcznie podrapał się po karku. Nie chciał wyjść na idiotę i wpraszać się do czyjegoś domu – do domu kompletnie nieznanej osoby! – ale nie chciał też odmawiać niewiarygodnie atrakcyjnemu mężczyźnie stojącemu zaledwie dwie stopy od niego. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, usłyszał w głowie głos Baltazara mówiący "Idź na całość albo wcale!" i pobrzmiewający w tle denerwujący rechot Gabriela. Doprawdy, traumatyczne przeżycie.

– Zrozumiem, jeśli odmówisz – odezwał się w końcu Sam, a widząc rozczarowanie na twarzy bruneta, Lucyfer najwidoczniej zadecydował od razu.

– A jeśli nie odmówię? – spytał zanim się zorientował, że jakiekolwiek słowa opuszczają jego usta.

Jednak wszystkie myśli, wszystkie wątpliwości stały się niczym w porównaniu do uśmiechu Sama, który zdawał się rozświetlać całe pomieszczenie, który rozgrzewał zmrożone, okrutne, bezlitosne serce Lucyfera, przez który aż robiło się cieplej.

Tak, Lucyfer zadecydował.

– Wtedy będzie mi bardzo miło – odpowiedział lakonicznie.

– Mi również...

Przez kilka chwil – a może całą wieczność? – oboje uśmiechali się, nie zwracając szczególnej uwagi na otoczenie, zatraceni w swoich oczach. Wtedy Sam odchrząknął, co sprowadziło sprzedawcę na ziemię.

– Więc, um, o której się spotkamy? – Nagle mnóstwo pytań pojawiło się w głowie blondyna. – I gdzie, tak właściwie? Mam coś przynieść? Ubrać się przyzwoicie? – Cholera, znów poczuł się jak jakiś nastolatek wybierający się na pierwszą randkę...

Sekundkę... Czy on właśnie nazwał to randką? Szlag by to, na domiar złego zaczęły pocić mu się ręce, i mógł przysiąc na wszystko, co święte, że zdradziecki rumieniec wkradł się na jego szyję, policzki i koniuszki uszu. Znienawidził się i sposob, w jaki jego organizm reagował na przystojnych, wysokich brunetów.

– Hmm. Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że skończyłeś już pracę na dziś.

Lucyfer, który przez cały ten czas tkwił za ladą, powoli, powolutku ruszył w kierunku Sama stojącego dosłownie na przeciwko niego i zatrzymał się niecałą stopę przed nim. Lekko przekrzywił głowę, by móc spojrzeć wyższemu mężczyźnie w oczy. Sam zrobił to samo.

– Masz rację. Skończyłem.

– Więc jesteś już wolny.

– Jestem...

Sam był oszołomiony enigmatycznym sposobem wypowiedzi Lucyfera, lecz nie mógł powiedzieć, że mu to w jakimkolwiek stopniu przeszkadza. Chyba nawet wręcz przeciwnie.

Blondyn przyznał, jedynie przed samym sobą, ale to szczegół, że specjalnie obniżył swój głos o kilka tonów, i że specjalnie świdrował Sama wzrokiem, i że specjalnie podszedł tak blisko niego, i że bez wątpienia nie mógł doczekać się dzisiejszego wieczoru.

– Zamknę tylne drzwi, pójdę się ubrać i możemy ruszać. Jeśli nie zmieniłeś zdania, oczywiście.

– Nie zmieniłem – mruknął Sam i uśmiechnął się szatańsko, gdy zauważył subtelne ogłupienie, które przemknęło przez oblicze sprzedawcy.

Lucyfer także się zaśmiał. Poszedł na zaplecze, by zabarykadować znajdujące się tam drzwi i po chwili wrócił ubrany w długi, czarny płaszcz.

Wyszli na zewnątrz, gdzie przywitał ich nieprzyjemny, chłodny wiatr i spadające z nieba płatki lodowatego śniegu. Lucyfer pospiesznie zamknął drzwi.

– Idziemy? – zapytał podekscytowany brunet.

– Idziemy – skwitował i niepewnie chwycił Sama za rękę. Ucieszył się, gdy Sam ochoczo ścisnął jego dłoń.

Na szczęście mieszkanie zielonookiego nie znajdowało się daleko. Na szczęście jego brat i znajomi nie byli wrogo nastawieni. Na szczęście wszyscy dobrze się bawili.

Eggnog, kolędy, smakowite jedzenie i przyjemna atmosfera – Lucyfer nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo mu tego brakowało, jak bardzo za tym tęsknił.

Około północy, Sam poprosił Lucyfera, by ten został na noc.

Lucyfer faktycznie został na noc. I na jeszcze jedną noc. Tak naprawdę, Lucyfer został już na całe życie.


End file.
